The Jinchuuriki Alliance
by Foxes-rocks
Summary: The Yondaime Hokage made an agreement with two other villages, to have them marry his son to strenthen their alliance so they can avoid another great ninja war, strong and smart naruto   pairings naruto/yugito/fū/mei.t
1. The Beginning of a New Alliance

**Hi there this is foxes-rocks here is my very first story THE JINCHUURIKI ALLIANCE so please gentle with the reviews.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

_**Konoha**_

A long time ago, a demon fox with nine tails existed. When that tail was swung, it would destroy a mountain and cause tsunamis. To counter it, the people gathered ninjas.

"Hold it here until the Yondaime Hokage arrives!" a random leaf ninja said.

"Don't let it get any closer to the village!" another leaf ninja said.

Suddenly a giant toad appeared on the battlefield, but this isn't just any giant toad. This toad is Gamabunta, the toad boss of all of the summoning toads. There are only two people in the world that has the toad summoning contract. One of them was none other than Jiraiya, the toad sage of Mt. Myouboku and one of the three legendary sannin. The other one that was currently on top of Gamabunta's head with a golden haired baby in his arms was the villages' leader. Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage otherwise known as Konoha's Yellow Flash.

'_This isn't looking good; the Kyuubi is too strong to be stop by any jutsu. It seems like I have no choice but to use Shiki Fuujin.' _Minato thought as he watches's Kyuubi get closer to the leaf village killing the shinobi in its path who are trying to stop the demon from reaching their home. Minato then looks down at the baby in his arms and smiles at the sleeping golden haired child. _'I'm so sorry Naruto, I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do my son.' _Minato thought with so much regret and sadness that he was about to turn his son into a Jinchuuriki and that he won't be around to help him though the harsh life that he was about to go though.

"Gamabunta-san, can you hold the Kyuubi back, so I can prepare the jutsu?" Minato asked the toad boss.

"**How much time do you need Minato?" **Gamabunta asked the Hokage.

"Five minutes is all I need." Gamabunta nodded showing that he understood. Gamabunta jumped in front of the Kyuubi to keep the demon from going any further as Minato started the hand seals for the jutsu.

"**Suiton: Teppoudama." **Gamabunta shoots out a huge water bullet and hits the Kyuubi hoping to at least do some damage to the great demon, but apparently kami was not on their side on this night. Standing there soaking wet was the Kyuubi with a huge tick mark on the demons head, obviously really pissed that it was all wet.

'_**I am going to fucking kill that fucking toad, it's going to take me days to get my beautiful fur back to the way it was before that overgrown toad ruin it.' **_the Kyuubi thought as the demon then charged at that toad intending to make the toad suffer for what it did.

Gamabunta pulls out his Tanto and tries to block all of Kyuubi's nine tails that are trying to pierce the great toad. One of the nine tails got though Bunta's defense and slashes his left eye. Gamabunta lets out a roar from the intense pain he received from Kyuubi slashing his eye. The Kyuubi was just about to finish the toad off until it heard.

"**Shiki Fuujin!" **Minato said as he finally finished the handseals for the jutsu to summon the Shinigami. The temperature around the area dropped really low. Out of nowhere a ghostly figure fazes into existance, this ghostly figure was none other than the Shinigami himself.

"**Who dares to summon me?" **the Shinigami asked and looks down at the yellow haired Hokage.

"I did Shinigami-sama, I summoned you to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into my son in exchange for my soul." Minato told the Shinigami as the Shinigami then looks at the trembling form of the Kyuubi. The Shinigami then looks back at Minato.

"**Very well I'll seal the demoness into your son in exchange for your soul." **the Shinigami said.

'_Demoness, wait the Kyuubi is a she, well no wonder why it looked really pissed when Gamabunta got it wet.'_ but before Minato could ponder on it anymore the Shinigami shoves his hand through Minato's back and out of his stomach. The hand shot forward and grabs the Kyuubi's soul ripping it out of its body pulling the demoness soul towards the sleeping child. Once Kyuubi's soul was placed inside the child's body a seal appears on his stomach. But before the Shinigami could take Minato's soul as payment for his services. Minato started another sequence of handseals and places **Hakke no Fuuin Shiki **and **Shishou Fuuin **onto Naruto to help him with controlling the demoness chakra.

"Goodbye my son, I want you to know that I love you and I'm very proud of you." were Minato's last words before his soul was ripped out of his body by the shinigami who disappears with the soul. The Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's yellow flash was now dead.

An old man jumps down next to the body of the now decease Hokage and looks down at the body sadly. This old man was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, the god of shinobi, and also known by his fellow leaf shinobi as the professor. _'Why, why didn't you let me use the jutsu,you had so much ahead of yourself and you could have been with young Naruto here? I'm sorry to say that Kushina didn't survive after she giving birth to Naruto.' _Sarutobi was interrupted from his thoughts when Naruto started to cry. Sarutobi walks over to Naruto and picks him up gently. He then starts to rock him back to sleep. _'You're going to have a hard time ahead of you Naruto.' _Sarutobi then shunshins them both back to the Hokages office.

_**Hokage Tower**_

"I never thought that I'll end up back in this office again" Sarutobi said aloud as he puts the sleeping Naruto down on the couch and walks over to the desk. He sits down at the desk, becoming the Hokage of the village again.

Sarutobi then notices two scrolls on the desk. He reaches over and grabs the scrolls and looks at them. The two scrolls are from Kumogakure no Sato and Takigakure no Sato. He opens them and read the contents inside of them. After he finished reading the scrolls saying he was shock would be an understatement. The two scrolls that he read are the agreements to form an alliance between all three nations through marriage. Naruto the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki was to marry the Raikages daughter Yugito Nii from Kumo and Shubiki's daughter Fū from Taki. With this marriage they will be able to solidify the alliance between their nations.

Putting the scrolls down Sarutobi looks at Naruto "Well Naruto, it seems like our lives are about to get interesting in the future" Sarutobi said smiling at the sleeping child. If you were to look closer you would be able to see baby Naruto smiling.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES LATER**


	2. Squad 11

**HEY FELLA'S THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR REVIEWS AND COMPLIMENTS SO JUST TO LET YALL KNOW THE FINAL PAIRING FOR NARUTO IS FEM-NIBI AND MEI. T AND THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORIE SO HERES CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

_**KONOHA…13 YEARS LATER**_

Konoha, the Village hidden in the Leaf. It was said that Konoha was the strongest nation out of the five great shinobi nations. The village was surrounded by high walls to keep invading armies' out. Behind the village was the Hokage Mountain. The Hokage's were the greatest shinobi and leaders of Konoha ever to exist. They range from the Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, and the Yondaime. Each of these Hokages has their faces carved into the mountain to commemorate their services to the village, but if you were to look closer you would be able to see that the Hokage face's has been painted on.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"YOU'VE GONE TO FAR THIS TIME!"

Right now it seem like our blond hero was being chased by two chunin shinobi because of his latest prank.

"hahaha give it up, your just mad because you don't have the guts to do what I did, losers, wannabe's, you'll never catch me." Naruto said while running away from the chunin's.

The two chunins were on a routine patrol when they saw Naruto painting on the Hokage Monument. Hence why they are chasing Naruto, they have been chasing him for a good two hours now. _ 'Man, doesn't this kid ever run out of energy, I mean for a few minutes chase I'll understand, but 2 hours straight this is fucking ridiculous!' _the chunin thought, but if they were paying closer attention they would have realize that they weren't chasing Naruto anymore, who was hiding behind a fence. As soon as the two chunin ran by, Naruto came out of hiding.

"Hehe, that was too easy." Naruto said.

"OH YEA NARUTO!" Naruto jumped and turned around to see a man wearing a chunin vest, with brown hair tied into a pony tail and with a scar running across his nose.

"Gah where did you come from, what are you doing here Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked nervously looking at his sensei.

"No, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class." The chunin now named Iruka told Naruto.

_**Konoha Academy**_

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto, you've failed the graduation test last time and the time before that, today you've got another chance and you're messing it up again" Iruka said to a tied up Naruto calmly. Naruto uses a Nawanuke no jutsu to get out of the rope he was tied in and walks back to his seat.

"Thank you Mizuki, for watching the class while I was out." Iruka said to the white hair chunin.

"Oh, it's no problem Iruka." Mizuki said while glaring at Naruto.

"Alright everyone, we will be having the written portion of the exam first." Iruka said while Mizuki stands up and hands out the test. When he got to Naruto, he puts a mid level genjutsu on his test making it extremely difficult for Naruto to pass. An hour later, everyone turns in their test.

"Alright, if everyone would follow Mizuki outside for the shuriken and kunai throwing part of the test, while I grade the test." Iruka told the class. Everyone gets up and follows the white hair chunin outside to the target practice field. Mizuki then starts calling everyone up one by one, handing them 10 shurikens and 10 kunais to hit the farthest target. 30 minutes later, Sasuke Uchiha has the highest score, while Naruto has the lowest, because each hit he made Mizuki cuts his points in half.

"Alright, everyone follow me back inside for the last part of the class." Mizuki told the class, and everyone followed him back inside the class.

"Alright class, this is the final part of the exam, we will be calling you in one at a time to make three Bunshins and to receive your Hitai-ate." Iruka told the class while Naruto was freaking out.

_'Oh no, the Bunshin no Jutsu is my worst jutsu.' _Naruto thought.

Minutes flew by as students went into the room when their name was called. Each student that was called in came out of the room with a Hitai-ate tied around their foreheads. Showing that they pasted the last test that lets them become a genin.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Hearing his name being called, Naruto walks into the room with determination. Once he was inside he sees Iruka and Mizuki sitting behind a desk with a Hitai-ate sitting in the middle of the desk.

"Alright Naruto, all you have to do is make three bunshin's and you will pass." Iruka told Naruto.

_'Alright Naruto, you can do this, get it together' _Naruto thought and then puts hands into the ram seal and pushes chakra into it.

**"Bunshin no Jutsu" **there was a poof of smoke to the right of Naruto. Once the smoke clears, a sickly looking clone of Naruto was lying on the ground. Naruto starts laughing nervously while Iruka's left eye starts twitching.

"YOU FAILED!" Iruka yelled.

"Iruka." Mizuki said gaining Irukas attention. "He's off, but his moves weren't bad and he did hang in there and replicate, this is his third time in the academy and he's trying really hard to become a shinobi, we could cut him a break." Mizuki told Iruka giving Naruto hope that he could finally become a shinobi.

Iruka lets out a long heavy sigh. "Mizuki, the other students were able to create three effective bunshins, but Naruto could only create one and look at it, it's pitiful, I can't pass him." Iruka said making Naruto mad and lose hope of becoming a shinobi.

_**Outside of the Academy**_

We find Naruto sitting on a swing under a tree. He was watching the other students get praise's from their family for becoming a shinobi. Naruto was so depressed that he didn't hear Mizuki jump down next to him.

"Hey Naruto." Mizuki said gaining Naruto's attention.

"Oh, hey Mizuki-sensei, what do you want?" Naruto asked Mizuki. Mizuki proceeded to sit down next to Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei is tuff, but he is not against you." Mizuki said to him.

"Then why? Why only me?" Naruto asked Mizuki.

"He wants you to be strong with all of your heart, but that would never happen if he was easy on you, he's like you, you know, no parents, no family." Mizuki explained to Naruto.

"But this time, I really wanted to graduate." Naruto said hanging his head down. Mizuki looks at Naruto, an evil glint in his eye. _'Gotcha.' _

"Well then, I guess I'll have to tell you" Mizuki said gaining Naruto attention instantly. "It's a secret, but I'm going to let you in on it, you see there is another way to graduate. All you have to do is sneak into the Hokage tower and take a scroll from there and learn a jutsu from it. You will meet me at this location here in 4 hours to receive your Hitai-ate." Mizuki pulls out a map and shows Naruto where to meet him within 4 hours.

"So, all I have to do is take a scroll from the Hokage tower and learn a jutsu from and I'll finally graduate." Naruto said with so much hope that he might still be able to become a shinobi. Mizuki nodded his head; Naruto then stands up "Alright, I'll do it." Naruto said with so much determination. He takes off to the Hokage tower. Mizuki started to laugh.

_'Aw, this is too easy, once word gets out that the demon brat has stolen the forbidden scroll, people would start forming mobs just to kill the demon brat. But I'll be the one to kill the demon brat and take the forbidden scroll from him for myself.' _Mizuki thought evilly.

_**Hokage Tower**_

Naruto was able to sneak into the tower and find the forbidden scroll. He grabs the scroll and was about to leave until.

"Where do you think you are going with that scroll Naruto?" Naruto turns around quickly to see the Sandaime Hokage standing there looking at him. He was obviously waiting for an answer from him. Naruto chuckles nervously.

"Well, you see jiji-san um…. **Oiroke no Jutsu!**" Naruto transforms into a naked blond hair girl with two pony tails and blows kisses at the Hokage. The Hokage was propelled through the wall via nosebleed and starts giggling perversely before he passes out from blood lost. Naruto decided it was time to high tail it out of there.

_**3 Hours Later at the Meeting Area**_

Naruto has been practicing on one of the jutsu's from the scroll for three hours now. He was waiting for Mizuki to show up. He hears someone jump down behind him. Naruto looks behind him to see Iruka.

"Oh, hey Iruka-sensei, are you here to test me, because I really want to show you this really cool jutsu I learned from this scroll." Naruto said to Iruka.

Iruka was confused by what Naruto said to him. "Naruto what are you talking about, and why did you steal the forbidden scroll from the Hokage?" Iruka asked the now confused Naruto.

"Mizuki-sensei said that if I take this scroll this from the Hokage tower and learn a jutsu from it that I'll become a genin." Naruto explained to Iruka, while Iruka had a look of surprise written on his face.

_'Mizuki?' _Iruka thought. He suddenly pushes Naruto away before a barrage of kunai hit him, but instead hit Iruka. On one of the tree branches stood Mizuki, grinning like a mad man.

"Well well, Iruka , I didn't expect for you to find out about this little area." Mizuki said, grinning at Irukas bloody form.

"Mizuki." Iruka spat out, while he pulls the kunai out of his leg.

"Naruto, give me the scroll." Mizuki said to Naruto who was looking on in shock at what just transpired.

"What, what is going on?" Naruto asked, wanting to know why Mizuki attacked Iruka.

"Naruto, whatever you do, do not give the scroll to Mizuki. He just wants to use the power that is contained within it for himself." Iruka told Naruto, while not taking his eyes off of the white haired chunin. Naruto then glares at Mizuki who only grins at him.

"Have you ever wondered why people ignored and glare at you with so much hate, that they wished you were dead, but can't say anything about it because of the law the Sandaime Hokage made." Mizuki said making Irukas eyes go wide realizing where he going was with this.

"Mizuki don't, it's forbidden!" Iruka yelled but Mizuki ignored him and continued.

"The reason why everyone hates you so much is because the Kyuubi is sealed inside of you and has taken over your body. You are the demon!" Mizuki said to Naruto who stood there with a blank face looking up at Mizuki.

"Well, that's a stupid reason to hate me for." Naruto said to Mizuki who almost fell out of the tree, not expecting that kind of response from him and looks at him in shock. "What? Jiji-san already told me about Kyuubi 7 years ago when I got kicked out of the orphanage." Naruto explained. Mizuki glares at Naruto and unhooks the giant shuriken from his back and starts to spin it at a rapid pace.

"Die demon!" Mizuki said as he hurls the giant shuriken at Naruto. Naruto just stands there not even trying to make an attempt to get out of the way.

"Naruto get out of the way!" Iruka yelled to Naruto trying to get to him, but couldn't because of the wound on his leg. So he had no choice but to watch in horror as the shuriken gets closer to Naruto, who still hasn't moved an inch.

Naruto watches the shuriken get closer with an impassive look. At the last second, he moves to the left and grabs the shuriken, shocking both Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto hurls it back at Mizuki, twice as fast. Getting out of his shock, Mizuki dodges just milliseconds before the shuriken could cut his body in half and the next thing that he hears was.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **Naruto said while making the cross seal. Thousands of Naruto's fazed into existence.

_'These aren't just bunsins, these are kage bunshin!' _Iruka thought as he watch all of the Naruto's charge at the now scared shitless Mizuki and beat the living shit out of him. Five minutes later an unrecognizable beaten Mizuki was lying down on the ground unconscious.

"Naruto, come here." Iruka said to Naruto who walks over to him. "Close your eyes." Iruka asked Naruto who hesitated for a second before closing his eyes. Naruto feel's something hard and cold being placed on his forehead.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Naruto opens his eyes and looks at Iruka, noticing his Hitai-ate was gone only to find it attached to his forehead. "Congratulations you graduate" Iruka said smiling at Naruto. Naruto was shocked not only did he beat a chunin but he was now officially a genin. Iruka was starting to get worry with Naruto's silence until he was tackled to the ground by a crying Naruto who was saying thank you over and over again. Naruto has finally become a shinobi.

_**Hokage Tower**_

The Sandaime Hokage watched the whole event though his crystal ball smiling at the scene before him. _'You're parents would have been very proud of you Naruto.'_ the Hokage thought. He then looks at his desk, more specifically the two envelopes that are on it. _'Tomorrow Naruto, you'll never be alone again.'_ the Hokage thought.

_**The Next Day**_

Naruto walks into the classroom and everyone stops talking and looks at the newcomer. They were surprised to see Naruto here.

"Hey dope, this room is for the graduating class, so get out." Sasuke said to Naruto who looks at him and flips him the bird.

"Hey, look at my forehead duckass." Naruto said making fun of Sasuke's choice of hairstyle. Sasuke was about to attack Naruto for that insult until Iruka came into the classroom.

"Sasuke sit down, the Hokage has allowed Naruto to be here, so if you have a problem with this you can take it up with him." Iruka said to Sasuke who sat down and went back to brooding.

"Alright, class we have two new students coming in, but they aren't here at the moment, and if one of you have a problem with it you can also take it up with the Hokage, because he is allowing it too" Iruka said effectively shutting a certain pink hair banshee up. "Alright, I'm going to call out your squad and teammates along with your jonin-sensei, squad 7 is consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai, your jonin-sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" Iruka said while Sakura yells about true love conquers all. Iruka went through the other squads "squad 11 will be consisted of Naruto Uzumaki, Yugito Nii, and Fū your jonin-sensei will Tenzou" Iruka said. Just then the door to the class opens to reveal two 15 year old girls, one has lime green hair and orange eyes and the other had blond hair tied into a single ponytail that reach's the small of her back and has blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Fū it's a pleasure to meet you all" the lime green haired girl now known as Fū says.

"And I'm Yugito Nii" the blond haired one now known as Yugito said.

One thought crosses Naruto's mind_ 'damn, their fucking hot!'_

**YUGITO AND Fū FINALLY SHOWS UP WOOHOO IM HAVING ANOTHER POLL ON WHO NARUTO SHOULD HAVE A SUMMONING CONTRACT WITH SO SUMMIT YOUR REVIEWS AND VOTES PLEASE :D**


	3. Kyuubi

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BOYS AND GIRLS I HAD THE FINALS I HAD TO STUDY FOR SORRY ABOUT THAT AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER AND KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING :-D**

AND ILL TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA: Lazruth for helping me with my grammar problem and other things I havent notice in story THANKS MAN :-D

and also SPECIAL THANKS TO: repeat2400, LS14, jmartinez1, hoover456, socras, Gold Testament, Twin Silver Dragon, Demon Teen 20, krobin02, Green5723, WeaselHunter, shadow juubi overlord, M3RCURI4L, Elemental Dragon Swordman, shiroi no ryusennin, Castigar0, DragonsOfHonor, dragonbike, jasonturnerdragonmaster, animelover24271, Ken-Son4Hitokiri, and Paul Namikaze for your reviews and compliments for my story so far and keeping me inspire to continue writing hope to see more of them :-D

bankai777: _**Thanks man for giving me the idea for putting Yugito and Fu on Narutos Genin team and Tenzo as their Jonin sensei**_

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Naruto (cocks shotgun) now who wants some?"**

**Lawyers starts to run away **

_**Konoha Academy**_

After their introductions, they look around the room for their third teammate. They were given a brief description of what he looks like by the Hokage. Blond spiky hair with bright blue eyes, the Hokage said that he would be hard to miss. They found him sitting in the back of the class looking out the window, seeming to be deep in thought. Naruto was oblivious to them and doesn't see them making their way towards him.

Naruto was deep in thought about his two new teammates. '_I wonder who they are; I've never seen them around the village before.'_ Naruto thought. He was about to dwell on it further until he heard chairs being moved by him. Naruto turned around to see who was sitting by him. He was surprise to see the two new girls of his current thoughts sitting next to him.

Getting a better look at his two teammates, Naruto saw that the one with lime green hair and bright orange eyes was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a mesh shirt underneath that has two red straps crossing over each other to form a red X on both the front and back. The shirt doesn't even cover her slim and well-toned stomach. She also has on a short skirt that ends about mid-thigh that has two cuts on each side of the skirt, so as to allow more movement.

Naruto then looks at the blond haired one. She has blond hair that was tied into a single pony tail that reaches to the small of her back. Her blue eyes were almost slits like that of a cat. She was wearing a black and purple short sleeve shirt. She has her forearms wrapped up in medical wraps and has purple fingerless gloves on. She was also wearing black anbu pants.

While Naruto was getting a better look at the girls, they too were also getting a better look at him. His wild spiky blond hair to his bright ocean blue eyes, to the whisker marks on his cheeks. When they started to look further down they notice that, he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with black anbu pants. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back.(Look at my profile pic for a better picture of naruto in the cloths). All in all to them, he was hot.

"Hi, my name is Fū and this here is Yugito Nii." said Fuu while pointing at the blond hair girl. Said girl gave a small wave to him. Naruto for his part was berating himself for not introducing himself.

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage." Naruto said with a grin. He extended his hand out to shake theirs. Fū being the most outspoken one of the two grabbed his hand and shook his enthusiastically while smiling at him. Yugito shook his hand normally, being the calmest one of the bunch.

"**Naruto-kun I sense Nibi-chan and Nana-chan in those girls." **The Kyuubi said in Naruto's head shocking the blond. The two girls in front of him were demon containers too.

'_Where have you been all this time Kyuu-chan, you've been quiet for awhile?'_ Naruto asked the demoness inside of him. Naruto remembers the day when the demoness first spoken to him. We can pretty much say that he was scared out of his mind that the Kyuubi was still alive, and was living inside of him. It was also the day that he learned who his parents were.

_**Flashback 7 years ago**_

We find a six year old Naruto running away from a mob that was hell bent on killing him. Naruto turns down an alley, praying to kami that it doesn't end up being a dead end. Unfortunately, Naruto did turn into a dead end, he was just about to turn around and run back the way he came, but only to find it blocked off by the mob.

"Today, you die demon." One of the villagers said and the mob charged at the little boy and proceeded to beat him. Naruto curls up into a tight ball, trying to make himself a smaller target while the villagers continue their attack on him. Right before he loss conscience, the Sandaime Hokage and his anbu guards arrived. The anbu grabbed the villagers and took them away to I&T Headquarters. While this was going on, the Hokage ran over to Naruto and picked him up gently. Seeing how badly Naruto looked, he quickly took him to the hospital. This was all Naruto could remember before he loss conscience.

_**Mindscape**_

Naruto woke up to find himself in what appears to be a sewer of some sort. Getting up he began to walk around the corridors, trying to find a way out, but when he walked around the next corner, he was in for a shock. There was a huge cage that was as tall as the Hokage Monument. He sees what appears to be a slip of paper with the kanji for seal holding it together.

"**So, my container decided to grace me with his presence." **A feminine voice rang out all around Naruto. A pair of huge red eyes with slits down the middle appeared on the other side of the cage.

"Who are you and where are we?" Naruto asked scared of the huge red eyes before him.

"**I am the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune and we are in your mind." **Kyuubi then walked closer to the gate revealing a 50 story tall fox with nine tails waving lazily behind her. Kyuubi looked down at her container to see him back away from her, obviously scared of her.

"Your—you're the Kyuubi, how are you still alive? I thought the Yondaime killed you." Naruto said in a shaky voice, scared beyond anything that the Kyuubi was still alive and was standing right here in front of him. Kyuubi could only sigh at this, seeing her container still backing away from her.

"**What you were told was a lie. I cannot be killed by any mortal and your Yondaime knew this. So he did the next best thing, or in my case worst thing to me and sealed me inside a weakling like you, thus killing him in the process." **Kyuubi finished obviously ticked about being sealed away from the outside world just to be stuck inside this weakling who calls himself Naruto.

Naruto was in shock. He couldn't believe this. The reason why he was always hated and scorned was standing right here in front of him, and the person that did this to him was none other than his idol, the Yondaime Hokage.

"You're the real reason why I'm always hated and scorned, you damn fur ball!" Naruto yelled at the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi's eyes seemed to soften for a second before she heard the last part of that sentence. Kyuubi slammed her head against the cage; her head pressed up to it making it look like she was trying to push open the gate.

'_Okay, demon or not, that has got to hurt.'_ Naruto sweat dropped seeing the Kyuubi slam her head against the bars.

"**You insolent little insect, come here so I can rip you to shreds!" **Kyuubi said with so much malice in her voice, while she was still trying to open the gate. Naruto sweat dropped even more when he heard Kyuubi say this.

"Yea, saying that you're going to rip me to shreds isn't going to make me come any closer." Naruto deadpanned. Kyuubi who then let out an inhuman roar thus giving Naruto a huge headache.

"**No, I suppose not, but I can always give you enormous headaches if you don't show me some respect weakling."** Kyuubi said while she backed away from the gate, finding it useless to continue trying to open it.

"Hey, I'm not weak!" Naruto blurted out to the demoness. Kyuubi looked amused by this.

"**Oh really, do you know any Ninjutsus?"**

"No."

"**Genjutsus?"**

"No."

"**Taijutsu?"**

"No."

"**What about Kenjutsu?"**

"No." Naruto said not knowing where this was going.

"**Then you are weak. Since you have none of these skills I have no choice but to help and train you."** Kyuubi said to Naruto, looking at him who has his mouth open wide looking like a fish out of water.

"Why, why would you help me, for all I know is you could be tricking me into letting you out?" Naruto said. He instantly regretted saying those words from the massive headache he was getting was any indication.

"**Listen here brat, your Yondaime made a deal with the Shinigami, that if you were to remove the seal it would kill us both and if you were to die, I would die and I have no intention on dying." **Kyuubi roared out.** "And the reason why I would train you is because you represent me as the container. So if you are seen as weak then I'm seen as weak and I will not allow that." **Kyuubi explained to Naruto.

"But what about Oji-san, what do I say to him, I mean he won't like the idea of the Kyuubi training me." Naruto asked the giant fox waiting for an answer.

"**You figure that out on your own. Now it's time for you to wake up." **Kyuubi said and forces Naruto out of the mindscape. When she was sure he was gone, she drops to the ground and puts her paws on top of her head.

"**Son of a bitch that fucking hurts!" **Kyuubi yelled out, cursing herself for slamming her head against the gate like that.

_**Hospital**_

Naruto wakes up with his eyes being blurry. Once he got rid of the blurriness, he sees a white ceiling and instantly knew he was in the hospital. Naruto looks to his left to see the Hokage sitting in a chair next to his bed. The Hokage looks up and sees Naruto was awake.

"Naruto I'm really sorr-" Before the Hokage could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Why didn't you tell me that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of me?" Naruto asked the Hokage who visibly stiffen at this. In all of his years as a shinobi, nothing prepared him for this.

"How did you find out Naruto?" The Hokage asked while wondering who opened their big mouth and told him.

"Kyuubi did, she told me that the Yondaime sealed her inside of me, because no mortal could kill her." Naruto told the old man with a look of betrayal on his face. The one person he considered a grandfather didn't tell him this, and he also knew why the villagers always hated him.

"I wanted you to have a normal childhood Naruto."

"Look how that turned out!" The Hokage flinched at this as he knew it was true. Naruto didn't have a normal childhood, even if he didn't know about his tenant. He received glares, called names, thrown out of stores. No, he didn't have the best childhood and most of it was his fault. He could have done more but he couldn't because of the council, and it was also in fear of losing his title as Hokage. If that were to happen the council would kill him or worse turn him into a emotionless killing machine.

"Naruto, I'm really sorry for not telling you this but the Yondaime wanted you to be seen as a hero. For holding back the demon everyday and keeping everyone safe, but the villagers are blinded by their hatred for the demon inside of you."

"But I'm not the demon, I'm just her container. Besides I bet my parents didn't even love me and left me when they realize what was inside of me." Naruto said sadly, thinking that his parents left him because of the Kyuubi inside of him.

"No Naruto, they loved you with all of their heart even with the demon inside of you. They never wanted to leave you." The Hokage tried to explain to Naruto.

"If they loved me so much then where are they?" Naruto asked looking at him for answers. He sighed at what he was about to do and was hoping he was doing the right thing. He looked Naruto straight in the eyes and says.

"They are dead Naruto, I'm sorry I should have told you this, years earlier but Your father is the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Konohas yellow flash, and your mother is Kushina Uzumaki, Konohas Red Death. They loved you so much Naruto that they never wanted to be parted from you." The Hokage said looking at Naruto waiting to see what his reaction will be after learning who his parents were.

Naruto was shocked. He never in his whole life thought that the Yondaime Hokage, his Idol, the man that he look up too his whole life was his father. His father was the one who sealed the Kyuubi inside of him and made his life a living hell.

"Why? Why would he do this to his own son?" Naruto asked pleading to the man in front of him for answers.

"Because, what parent would ask another to sacrifice their child when he couldn't even sacrifice his own. Plus he wouldn't trust anyone else with the power he has given you." He said hoping that the young boy in front of him understands why the Minato chose him. Naruto for his part was still hurt by this but could see his reasoning's behind what he did. Including he trusts his own son to carry this heavy burden

"And what of my mother, how did she die?" Naruto asked him.

"She died giving birth to you Naruto. She loss a lot of blood from the birthing process. The stress from giving birth and the Kyuubi attacking was just too much for her." The Hokage said sadly. He wished things turned out differently. Naruto was still processing all of this information that the Hokage had just told him.

'_So my parents didn't leave me, they died while protecting me.' _Naruto thought happily. The one question that he has always wanted answer was given to him. His parents loved him.

"Naruto." The Hokage said getting his attention. "You cannot tell anyone of who your parents are?" Seeing Naruto's confuse expression he explained further. "Your parents have many enemies both inside and outside of the village. Iwa will jump at any chance just to hurt both your mother and father for costing them many lives and the war, no matter what, even if you are a child. They will send assassins into the village just to kill you because of whose son you are and the village will use you for their own gain just because of who you are related to. Do you understand Naruto, why you shouldn't tell anyone who your parents are? I won't be able to protect you all of the time." He said finishing his explanation of why he shouldn't tell anyone. Naruto nodded in understanding of this, but he still has to tell him about the Kyuubi training him.

"Um, Oji-san the Kyuubi offered to train me because I represent her as a container and she doesn't want to be seen as weak by others." Naruto explained to him. Sarutobi was shock. The Kyuubi was offering to train the boy, the one who was holding her back.

"Can she be trusted Naruto." Sarutobi asked, watching him carefully. Naruto nodded, saying yes that she can be trusted because if he dies then she dies and that she doesn't want to die anytime soon. Upon receiving this explanation Sarutobi said that it was fine with him, but he will watched by anbu while he trains.

"Um, just one last thing Oji-san, can you tell me about my parents?" Naruto asked the Hokage who smiled at this.

"I'll be delighted to tell you about them Naruto." Sarutobi said smiling at Narutos cheerful expression and started to tell Naruto about his parents.

_**Flashback End**_

After training and talking to the demoness for a while, he found out that she was tricked into attacking Konoha by a man named Madara Uchiha. The man used his Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan to control her at the time till she broke free from him, but it was too late. The damage was already done and she was sealed as the result of it. She has been helping him ever since then to make up for the pain she has caused him.

"**I've been sleeping, what else would have I been doing."** Kyuubi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.** "But you better pay attention outside because your girlfriend's are calling you Naruto-kun."** Kyuubi said to Naruto before breaking their mental link they a formed couple years ago.

Sure enough, when Naruto came to he was being shaken rather violently by Fū who had a worried look on her face. Yugito noticed Naruto coming to and asked Fū to stop shaking Naruto which Fū did. She looked at the blond before her to see he had swirls in his eyes from being violently shaken. Fū smiled sheepishly at this.

"Sorry Naruto, but you kind of spaced out on us there and you weren't responding to anything." Fū said with a worried tone, shocking him that they were worried about him. Naruto started to scratch the back of his head sheepishly while saying sorry and that he was fine. The girls were relieved to hear that he was fine.

"Hey, since we have an hour till our sensei arrives, you guys want to go get something to eat while we wait?" Naruto asked the two girls who looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders saying that they don't care. Naruto who was ecstatic to hear them saying yes, grabbed both of their hands making the girls blush madly and dragged them to Ichirakus.

_**Hokages Office**_

Sarutobi and Tenzo watched the whole exchange through the Hokage's crystal ball.

"They sure are going to be an interesting team, don't you think so Hokage-sama." Tenzo said to the Hokage. The Hokage looks at Tenzo with a serious expression, catching him off guard.

"You do know why you are being put as their Jonin-sensei right Tenzo?" The Hokage said to the man. Tenzo then also became serious.

"It's because of the Kyuubi inside of him, and that with my mokoton abilities; I'll be able to suppress its chakra." Tenzo said making Sarutobi nod.

"It's not only him that you'll only be watching, but two others also." Sarutobi told him catching Tenzo off guard with that information.

"You mean those two are also demon containers?" Tenzo asked only to see Sarutobi confirm it with a nod, shocking him even more.

"Yes, all three of them are demon containers. While Naruto contains the Kyuubi, Yugito and Fū contains the Nibi No Nekomata and the Nanabi No Kabutomushi. If all three of the Biju were to somehow escape, our village will be utterly destroyed." Sarutobi explained to Tenzo who nodded in understanding.

"I will do my best Hokage-sama" Tenzo said and shunshins out of the office to get his team, leaving the Hokage alone to his thoughts.

'_I don't know if I should tell Naruto about the arrange marriage or not' _Sarutobi thought quietly. He grabs the crystal ball and watches Naruto and his two teammates eat at Ichirakus.

_**Ichirakus**_

We find Naruto, Yugito, and Fū sitting at the ramen stand quietly, waiting for their orders to be taken. Naruto, who couldn't take the silence anymore decided to break it.

"So where are you guys from, I've never seen you in Konoha before?" Naruto asked the two girls besides him. Fū decided to answer first.

"Well I came from Takigakure no Sato. It's a small village, not big enough to be considered one of the five great nations but still strong enough to hold our own against invading armies. I was sent here because of an arrangement my father made with the Yondaime Hokage 13 years ago to strengthen the alliance we have with your village." Fū said catching Narutos attention on that last statement, while she was thinking if he knew about the marriage between him, her, and Yugito here.

"I came from Kumogakure no Sato one of the five great nations, and I was sent here for the same reasons as Fū is." Yugito told Naruto while thinking along the same lines as Fū. Naruto was about to ask what this arrangement was, their order came. All thoughts Naruto currently had are now gone and replaced with the sweet smell of ramen.

"Ah, finally the ramen is here." Naruto said excitedly and started eating at a fast pace with no manners at all. The girls were shocked at what they were seeing. Naruto was eating the noodles like there was no tomorrow and not choking at all. Naruto looks over at the girls and sees that they are not eating their food.

"Hey, aren't you going to eat your ramen, it's going to get cold if you don't eat it. It's really good trust me." Naruto said while he stopped eating just to wait for them to eat their food. Fū looks at her bowl that was set in front of her. She grabs her chopsticks and grabs a piece of the noodles and eats it. She starts to eat it at a slow pace. The next thing that Naruto and Yugito knew was Fū destroying her bowl of ramen and finishes it in record time.

"This is really good, Yugito-chan you must try this, this stuff is Kami's gift to us." Fū said with excitement and asks for another bowl of ramen. The chef of the stand smiled at this and started cooking her and Naruto another bowl of ramen seeing as Naruto just finished his. Yugito was disgusted by this.

'_They have no manners at all.'_ Yugito thought as she watch both Naruto and Fū go at it again with their second bowl. She gets up and walks behind the two who were oblivious to what she was doing. _SMACK. _Yugito smacks both Naruto and Fū upside their heads and watches them both grab their heads from the pain they received from her.

"Where are your manners, don't eat so damn fast, it's disgusting!" Yugito yelled at them while they pouted at her.

"Well it seems like you guys are getting along just fine." A new voice said getting the three genin's attention. A brown haired man with what appears to be a head guard on his head wearing a Jonin vest walks into the ramen stand and smiles at them.

"Hi, I'm Tenzo, your Jonin sensei, but you can call me Yamato." The now named man Yamato said as he walks over to the three genin's and sits down next to Naruto. Naruto was watching him wearily which didn't go unnoticed by Yamato.

"How about you guys tell me about yourselves, like your likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams stuff like that." Yamato said, trying to start a conversation with his new team. The Genin didn't know what to say to this.

"Um, how about you go first Yamato-sensei, so we can see how it's done." Yugito spoke up breaking the silence.

"Alright fair enough, my name is Tenzo Yamato my likes are wood and my dislikes are people who don't take their jobs seriously. As for my hobbies I like to read about Architect and my dream is too… well it already happen." Yamato said (Yamatos dream was to have his own genin team) laughing about the last part causing the three Genins to sweat drop at this. Once he stopped laughing he looks at Yugito. Catching what he wanted she started.

"My name is Yugito Nii. My likes are milk, cats, Fū-chan and Naruto-kun." Naruto blushes at the suffix added to his name. "My dislikes are perverts, traitors, and those who look down on Kunoichi just because we are girls. My hobbie is playing my shamisen and my dreams is to be best the best Kunoichi in the world." Yugito said. Yamato nodded at this and looks at Fū.

"My name is Fū. My likes are Yugito-chan and Naruto-kun here and ramen." Naruto blushes at this yet again. "I don't really have any dislikes and my hobby is training. My dream is to be the best Kunoichi and best wife and mother for my future husband and children" Fū said while Yamato nodded at this too and then finally looks at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Fū-chan and Yugito-chan." Both girls blushed at the suffixes added to their names. "My dislikes are people who hate you for things you have no control over." Yamato looks down at this. "My hobby is to train and my dream is become the strongest and best Hokage the world has ever seen." Naruto said while Yamato smiles at that the last part of his statement.

"Alright, now that we got that out of the way, you guys are to meet me at training ground 11 tomorrow at 7 in the morning for your real Genin test." Yamato said immediately catching all three of their attention.

"But Yamato-sensei I thought we already passed the Genin test." Naruto said while the girls nodded their agreement to this. All three of them thought they were already genin. Yamato shook his head at this.

"That was only to weed out the ones who didn't have what it took to be a shinobi. While the Jonin sensei's give the Genin's the real test to see if they have what it takes to be a shinobi" Yamato explained. Narutos head dropped at this knowing that he isn't a Genin yet, but looks up with determination in his eyes.

"Bring it on; I'll pass any test you throw at me!" Naruto said. The girls smiled at his determination and Yamato did the same but before he dismissed himself, he almost forgot something.

"Oh and before I forget Naruto, Yugito and Fū will be living with you from now on seeing as you guys are teammates and shouldn't have any problems with this." Yamato said cheerfully and shunshins out of there.

Yugito and Fū blushed at the revelation that they would be living with Naruto, who they had started crushing on, from now on. Naruto on the other hand did the only thing he can do at a time like this. He fainted.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW NEW POLL IS UP FOR NEXT STORY SEND IN VOTES PLEASE THANKS LOOKIN FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS :-D PEACE OUT AND HAVE A SAFE MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR MORE REVIEWS EQUALS FASTER UPDATES**


	4. The Genin Test

**Sorry about the long wait people been having problems with the laptop but enough excuses lets get the show on the road. Oh and the poll results are in with Yugito being first with 64 votes Fem-Kyuubi second with 57 votes, Mei T. third with 49 votes, Fem-Nibi fourth with 47 votes, and Fuu fifth with 43 votes. Thanks for voting guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I wish I did.**

* * *

_**Konoha Streets**_

As usual, the streets of Konoha were packed with civilians and shinobi bustling around with their own business. The sun was about to set itself at the noon position, its rays radiated the village, giving it the light and heat needed for everyday life. Naruto, along with Yugito and Fū walked side-by-side as they were headed for Naruto's apartment. Currently, the two girls were listening intently to Naruto, who was telling them about his prank adventures.

"I still can't believe you didn't get caught," Yugito said between laughs. Fū nodded her head in agreement. "Especially while being chased by two chunins!"Both of them would have been hard-pressed to outrun two chunins. What Naruto said next shocked them to the core.

"It's true! They were chasing me for freakin' two hours straight! Though I still managed to get rid of them," Naruto said happily while he continued walking, both of his hands behind his head. Though he didn't notice his two girl companions were left behind with their jaws gaping.

'_Two hours! What the hell? Is he a stamina freak?_' Yugito yelled in her head. Her sudden outburst in her head had somehow awakened the beast sealed inside her, and she really didn't want to deal with _her_.

The Nibi woke up with a stifle yawn **"What's with the yelling kitten? I was having such a pleasant dream about getting laid by a hot-ass man. So… who's this stamina freak you were yelling about?" **Nibi asked her container, purring along the way.

Yugito was freaking out at the moment. She really did not want to deal with Nibi in this situation. It seems to always want her to mate with any hot male that she might've saw. The dumb cat even tried to get her laid by some hot guy one time. Let's just say the guy wouldn't be having any kids anytime soon. Yugito just stared up at the clear blue sky with a sigh.

'_It's nothing Nibi-chan go back to sleep.'_ Yugito said to the cat demon inside of her. Nibi being the curious cat she is decided to search through her container's memory. Too bad Yugito couldn't hide it from her.

Once Nibi got done going through Yugito's memories she was practically drooling. **"GOD DAMN KITTEN! You HAVE to get that HOT piece of meat! Or else I'll have to get it myself! And if he's really a stamina freak…" **The Nibi suddenly trailed off, but Yugito could practically hear it drooling.

'**Those whisker marks on that boy's face,'** The Nibi thought curiously,**'they're the mark of Kyuu-chan. Is he her container? If he is, Kyuu-chan is a very, very lucky vixen then.'**Nibi thought to herself, purring at the thought of having him as her container.

Yugito had to resist face palming herself from Nibi's comment. _'I'm to marry him remember Nibi-chan and no I'm not sharing him except with Fū -chan since she is to marry him too.'_ Yugito told Nibi. Yugito's train of thought stopped instantly on what she just said. If she was inside of her mindscape right now she would see Nibi grinning like mad.

"**So you're a pervert too huh, already thinking about having a threesome, I guess there is still hope for you after all." **Nibi said slyly, a grin adorning her features.

'_Sh…Shut up Nibi!'_ Yugito said her face flushing twenty different shades of red.

"**Aw come on kitten he isn't that bad looking. I mean look at his ass, its sooo firm and muscular, it just makes you want to grab a handful, and his abs, ohh his abs! I bet he has a rock hard six pack,"** The Nibi was practically drooling again.** "And I wouldn't pass it up that he probably has a big package down there that would make girls scream. Imagine that being inside of you and him taking yo–"** Before Nibi could go into any more detailed on the matter, Yugito cut the connection she had with the demon. Her face was so flushed it would put the Hyuuga mistress, Hinata, to shame.

Yugito couldn't believe how perverted the Nibi could be, and why her? Why was she chosen to bear such a perverted cat in her head? She was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt someone's hand on her forehead. Yugito came back to reality to see Naruto's hand on her forehead, his cerulean eyes staring at her with concern.

"Are you feeling okay Yugito-chan? Your face is awfully red; you're not running a fever are you?" Naruto asked her, concern evident in his voice. Yugito flushed up even more from the contact. She gently pushed his hand away from her head and gave him a reassuring smile.

"No Naruto-kun I'm not running a fever. I'm fine, thanks for asking anyways." Yugito told him gently.

Naruto breathed out in relief, "Thank god, you got me worried there for a second." He then started strolling his way down to his apartment with Yugito and Fū in tow.

Yugito's conversation with Nibi didn't go so well, but Fū's was a breeze.

'_Hey Hey Nana-chan are you there?' _Fū called out.

"**Yes Fū-chan I'm here, what's up?" **The Nanabi replied. The Nanabi wasn't like most of the other Biju. She didn't want anything to do with destruction or power, she was leaning more to the peaceful side. You could say that she was an angel living in a demon's body, though that didn't mean she wouldn't unleash her power when she felt threaten. The Nanabi liked to get along with her containers. People thought that she was a bloodthirsty demon that wanted nothing but destruction. That wasn't true at all; she treated everyone with respect and kindness, like the way she wanted to be treated. That was why she stayed in Taki – The place had kind people living there, kids and adult alike. She even offered herself to be sealed to help them protect their country from enemies

Having her sealed off was considered a great honor in Taki. Since Fū is the daughter of the village's leader, the Nanabi offered herself to be sealed into his daughter. Shibuki accepted it wholeheartedly, saying that it would be a great honor for the Nanabi to be sealed inside his newborn daughter. The two had gotten along well since then

'_What do you think about Naruto-kun?'_ Fū asked her friend.

The Nanabi looked through Fū's eyes and looked at Naruto. She got a good whiff of his pheromones and sense's Kyuu-chans pheromones mixed in with his. _**'So that's where Kyuu-chan is.'**_ The Nanabi thought. **"He seems to be a good guy, why?" **The Nanabi asked Fū.

Fū's face flushed in response. _'Well...you see, this here is the guy I'm supposed to marry, and I just wanted your opinion about him.'_ Fū said, her flushed face getting redder and redder. The Nanabi saw this and started laughing.

"**Aw is Fū-chan getting a crush on the boy?" **The Nanabi said teasingly. Fū's face keeps getting redder and redder, causing the Nanabi to laugh harder. **"Hahaha relax child I'm only teasing you haha."** She said causing Fū's face to return back to its original color.

'_Hey I think we're here, I'll talk to you later Nana-chan.' _Fū said cheerfully in her head.

"**Indeed we will talk later Fū-chan" **Nanabi said to her in an equally cheerful voice too. She then looks through Fū's eyes again and looks at Naruto. _**'I sense great pain and sadness in you Naruto. What happen to you to cause such a thing?' **_Nanabi thought to herself as she continues to watch.

Fū came back to her senses in time to avoid running into Yugito. They stand before a huge apartment building that looks to be in good shape. Pulling out a pair of keys, Naruto opens the door and stood aside to let them in. Yugito and Fū were amazed at the size of the place. The place has two master sized bedrooms with a single master bathroom, a huge living room, and the kitchen was big enough to fit 10 people in with plenty of room to spare. Naruto finally walks in and shuts the door behind him. He sees the girls walking around the room in amazement.

"My mom used to live here, till she married my dad and moved in with him." Naruto told them as he walks into the kitchen. He opens one of the cabinets and lord and behold there were stacks upon stacks of instant ramen. He grabs one of the cups and pours it into a pot of water. He puts the pot of water on top of the stove to boil it. While he was waiting for the ramen to get done, he closed his eyes and went to talk to Kyuubi. He has questions he needed answer.

_**Mindscape**_

Naruto instantly appeared in front of Kyuubi's cage. Kyuubi having already read his mind and knew he was coming was sitting there behind the bars looking at Naruto expectantly. Naruto walks through the bars and sits down next to her. Normally a person wouldn't do such a thing, but Naruto isn't a normal person now is he. As Naruto leans into Kyuubi's soft fur, he lets out a sigh.

"So Kyuu-chan, why would Oji-san let two more demon containers into Konoha and have them as my teammates" Naruto asked her. Kyuubi was conflicted at the moment on whether or not to tell him about the agreement she heard the Hokage said thirteen years ago. Before she could give him an answer, Naruto yelped out in pain shaking his hand frantically. She was just about to ask what was wrong until he vanished from his mindscape leaving her there by herself.

_**Narutos Apartment**_

Naruto came back to reality in excruciating pain. He looked over to his hand to see the boiling water overflowing onto it. He whipped his hand back from the pain he was receiving from the boiling water. Yugito and Fū heard Narutos yelp. They came rushing to the kitchen thinking they were being attacked. What they saw was not what they were expecting.

Naruto currently has his hand inside a bucket of ice. Naruto lets out a sigh of relief, glad that his hand wasn't being boiled anymore. Naruto slowly open his eyes to see Yugito and Fū standing before him with an annoyed look on their faces, well on Yugito's anyways. Fū walks over to Naruto and pulls his hand out of the bucket of ice and starts examining his hand, checking for any injuries, but she couldn't find any.

'_That's odd, judging by how hot the water is he should at least have first degree burns, but I don't see any.' _Fū thought to herself as she stops examining his hand. She gets up and walks back to the living room. Yugito still stood there watching Naruto for a few more seconds before going back to the living room. But before she leaves, she turns back around and asks Naruto to come to the living room.

"Alright Naruto I want you to be honest." Yugito started off when Naruto walked into the room. Naruto walks over to his futon and sits down on it, giving the girls his full attention. Seeing that she has his full attention she continues.

"What do you think about this arrangement that our villages made?" Yugito asked him watching him closely. Naruto was thoroughly confused by her question.

"What do you mean by an arrangement that our villages made, I never heard of arrangement being made." Naruto asked her. She was about to explain further until Fū interjected.

"The arrangement that our fathers made thirteen years ago to make the alliance between our villages stronger, you do know about the arrangement don't you?" Fū asked wondering why he wasn't told about this. Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly when she mentioned his father. He shook his head no telling them that he doesn't know anything about this arrangement.

'_There's no possible way that they could know that I'm the Yondaime's son. Oji-san made sure everything relating to the Yondaime was tightly sealed shut, that only I and he could have access to it.' _Naruto thought tensing his body, getting it ready for a fight if they were here to kill him. Now Naruto knows that he won't win against two demon containers if they received the same kind of training he did. But he'll be damned that he won't go down without a fight.

The girls notice his body tensing up and started tensing theirs up as well ready to defend themselves if need be. _'Why is he tensing up were not here to hurt him.' _Fū thought only to be answered by the Nanabi.

"**He is tensing up, because his father has a dangerous reputation. He won the third great shinobi war killing thousands of Iwa shinobi, costing them the war. I have no doubt in my mind that the Tsuchikage will do anything to kill his son for the devastation that the Yondaime caused them." **The Nanabi explained.

Fū relaxed her body after hearing Nanabi's explanation. She now understood why he would tense up so suddenly when she mentioned their fathers. He thinks they are assassins. Yugito seeing Fū relaxing started relaxing herself but she kept her guard up though.

"So you guys going to tell me what this arrangement is or what?" Naruto asked impatiently watching them closely seeing if they would attack him.

"The arrangement that our fathers made thirteen years ago is for the Yondaimes son which is you to" Fū never finished her sentence because as soon as she told him that they know he is the Yondaime's son, he instantly jumped up and got into a fighting stance. Yugito instantly got into her fighting stance. But before they could come to blows, Fū quickly got in between them, trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of control.

"Naruto-kun calm down, were not here to hurt you, just let us explain" Fū asked him, pleading for him to calm down. Naruto looks her in the eyes, looking for any deceit that would give her away. Seeing none he slightly calmed down but only slightly. Seeing that he calmed slightly, she looked over to Yugito giving her a nod. Yugito seeing her nod got out of her stance and sat back down on the couch. Fū sat down next to her while Naruto remained standing.

Seeing that he isn't going to sit down she continue where she left off. "Now as I was saying the Yondaime Hokage's son is to marry the daughter of Shibuki leader of Takigakure no Sato and the daughter of the Yondaime Raikage leader of Kumogakure no Sato to make the alliance permanent." Fū explained while looking at Naruto.

All thoughts Naruto currently had stopped instantly. The two girls in front of him are the daughters of two hidden villages' leaders and he was to marry these two girls in front of him and he doesn't get a say in it. Plus Oji-san kept this from him, not telling him about this arrangement his father made for him. He looked back to the girls.

"What would happen if I don't agree to this arrangement?" Naruto said through gritted teeth.

The girls looked at each other for a few seconds before looking back at Naruto and say's only one word that made Naruto's blood run cold.

"War."

Naruto's heart stopped at hearing this. If he doesn't agree to this Konoha will be thrown into war against two hidden villages, possibly three if Iwa decides to join in, which no doubt they will. Konoha will be completely wiped out. Naruto was having an internal conflict with himself. He could say no to this arrangement and be responsible for the war that would take many of Konoha's shinobi's lives and possibly the destruction of Konoha, or he could agree to this, thus saving Konoha from annihilation and succumb to his fate that his father gave him.

Seeing Naruto conflicting with himself Yugito and Fū decided to leave him be. Yugito and Fū left the living room and went to their own separate rooms. Rooms that they will be living in for a long time till the day they marry Naruto. But before Yugito went into her room, she turned her head towards Naruto.

"Look Naruto-kun we don't like this anymore than you do, but bear in mind that we are shinobi, and it is our jobs to serve our villages as best as we can. Even if it means sacrificing the only chance you have in finding your true love. What we are doing is the most important mission that our villages could ever give us. This marriage will make the alliance stronger than ever, and it will prevent any future wars, along with any other problems our villages might have towards each other. " Yugito said to him, giving him one last glance before going inside her room.

What she said to him made him think a little bit more clearly. Naruto looked out the window and looks at the Hokage monument, more specifically his father's face. _'Why, why do you keep doing this dad, first Kyuu-chan and now this arrangement, don't you care about my happiness at all?'_ Kyuubi decided to interject at this thought.

"**Naruto-kun you must understand that your father probably thought that he would be alive when this happen, to explain and help you through it. But he was not expecting me to attack the village. He probably also thought that your mother would live through giving birth to you and be there for you too." **

"**Listen Konoha was still recovering from the war at the time I attacked. After my attack Konoha was even more devastated. If Konoha were to go to war in that kind of state, I can't even imagine what kind of destruction would fall upon your village. Your father loved you so much but the needs of many outweigh the needs of one." **Kyuubi sadly told him.

'_It's not your fault Kyuu-chan that you attacked Konoha, you were being controlled at the time. So there was nothing you could do about it. What's done is done I suppose and besides if you never have attacked I would never have gained a friend like you. Besides after that I guess I could understand why my dad did what he did. He did it to keep those that are precious to him safe and by making this arrangement he insured our survival.' _Naruto said to her with a smile. Kyuubi was amazed by how easily he understood what kind of predicament Konoha would have been in had his father not done this.

"**It's getting late Naruto-kun you should head to bed." **Kyuubi told him as Naruto looks at the sun. It was indeed getting late as he could see the sun was about to disappear from the sky and see the moon slowly rise from the horizon. Naruto mentally nodded and went to set his futon up seeing as Yugito and Fū took the only rooms available. As Naruto laid down his mind keeps drifting back the marriage arrangement that was made for him and the girls.

'_I may not like it but they seem pretty nice and that this marriage doesn't even seem to be bothering them one bit. I guess I could deal with it, I mean I have always wanted a family but I would like to get to know them first before we actually get marry.' _

"**Shush Naruto-kun you'll have plenty of time to think about it tomorrow, it's time for you to sleep; you'll need your energy for tomorrow." **Kyuubi told him. Naruto let loose a huge yawn and mentally nodded to Kyuubi. He'll need every bit of energy he could get for tomorrows test, one that would finally make him a shinobi. As Naruto slowly closed his eyes, he hears Kyuubi humming a lullaby to him. When Naruto finally closed his eyes he promptly fell asleep with a smile. Yugito who had been watching the whole thing, couldn't help but smile too. When she hears Narutos breathing become slow and steady, it let her know that he was fast asleep.

"Goodnight Naruto, see you tomorrow." Yugito said as she closed her door and heads to bed herself.

_**The Next Day**_

As the sun slowly rises over the horizon, its light rays radiating across the village, signifying the start of a new day. As the light rays reach further and further into the village they happen to fall upon Naruto's face, which was sprawled out across his futon. Naruto slowly wakes up as the sun's light would not go away. When the sunlight would not go away, he slowly gets up and stretches his arms and legs, popping his bones in the process too. He grabs a pair of spare cloths that he had set out last night and made his way to the master bathroom to take a shower. Right when he was about to open the door, he stopped. He could someone's voice inside. He was about to barge in and attack the intruder, but stopped when he remembered that he wasn't living alone anymore. It was probably one of the girls in there taking a shower. Naruto pressed his ear to the door to listen to what was being said, but only to feel….pain.

Fū woke up early so she can be fully awake for the test that was to happen today. The test that would either let them become shinobi or to be sent back to the academy, the latter she would not allow. She decided to take a shower first. She grabs her cloths and sets off for the bathroom. As she walks in and shuts the door behind her she strips down and walks into the showers stall. She turns on the water. She moans in pure bliss from the hot water pouring down on her dark tanned skin. As she let the hot water wash over her body she could hear the Nanabi waking up.

'_Good morning Nana-chan!' _Fū greeted happily to her tenant.

"**Good morning to you too Fū-chan, so are you ready for the test today?" **Nanabi asked her as she stretched out her wings.

'_Well to tell you the truth I'm a little nervous.' _Fū told her.

"**There is nothing to be nervous about Fū-chan, I know you will do your best." **Nanabi said trying to reassure her.

"Your right there is nothing to be nervous about, I will do my best and hope for the best." Fū said loudly. Nanabi smiled at her enthusiasm. Nanabi suddenly picked up Naruto's pheromones at the door.

"**Fū-chan I believe Naruto is now awake."** Nanabi told her. Fū was a little surprise by this, how long has she been in the shower. She turns off the water and steps out of the stall. Wrapping a towel around her body tightly, she walks over to the door and tries to open it, only to feel resistance against it. She slammed her whole body against the door and felt it give way.

Laying there on the ground was Naruto grabbing his dislocated nose with both hands. Fū ran over to Naruto forgetting the fact that she was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. She leans over Naruto giving him a nice view of her cleavage. Naruto was trying his damn hardest not to stare.

"What happen to you Naruto-kun?" She asked him worriedly, checking him over.

"I think my nose is dislocated?" He answered. She grabs both of his hands and pulls them away from his face and looks at his bloody nose. She grabs a hold of his nose and looks at him.

"Naruto-kun this may hurt a bit but I'm going to push your nose back into place okay." Fū warned him. Naruto nodded and prepared himself. Fū exhaled slowly and with practice ease pushed his nose back into place….CRACK!

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH, THAT FUCKING HURTS LIKE HELL!" Naruto yelled loudly, pretty much waking up the other occupant inside the apartment.

"What's going on?" Yugito asked tiredly as she rubs her eyes while letting out a yawn.

"Oh good morning Yugito-chan, Naruto-kun here is being a baby because I just fixed his dislocated nose." Fū told her as she walks into the kitchen somehow fully clothed to cook breakfast for them.

"Like hell I'm a baby, that freaking hurt!" Naruto told her to which she only giggled and continue on to the kitchen. Yugito could only shake her head at their antics and went into the bathroom to take her shower shutting the door behind.

Naruto hearing the door being shut turned his head to realize that Yugito went into the bathroom ahead of him. "What the….Hey I was ahead of you, it was my turn to use the shower" Naruto complained.

"Well you weren't in here so it's your loss!" Yugito yelled through the other side of the door. Naruto could hear the water being turned on. He was about to break down the door only to stop to a delicious smell in the air. Naruto follows the delicious smell all the way to the kitchen and see's Fū cooking bacon and scrambled eggs.

Sensing Naruto coming into the kitchen, Fū turned around to see a sight that would forever be etched into her memories'. Naruto was standing next to her, staring at the food she has on the stove. He was practically drooling at the sight of the food. So she decided to try something. She grabs the pan that was holding the food and moves it side to side, watching Naruto while doing this. Naruto's gaze never left the frying pan which holds the delicious looking food on. It moves to the right, his head moves to the right. It moves to the left, his head moves to the left, never letting his eyes wonder anywhere else. Fū was trying hard not to laugh, lest she drops the food that she has cooked for them, but the way Naruto was acting was making it really difficult.

"Mmm, it smells delicious Fū-chan. What did you cook for us this morning?" Yugito asked as she comes out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel. Naruto bee-lined it straight to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him while leaving a dazed Yugito in his wake.

"Well the bathroom is all yours now, jeezed you didn't have to rush to it." Yugito said. Naruto sticks his head out of the door and gives her a small glare while sticking his tongue out at her. He then went back inside to do his morning rituals. Yugito could only roll her eyes at his childish behavior while turning her attention back to Fū.

"So Fū-chan you never answered my question, what are you cooking for us?" Yugito asked her.

"I'm cooking bacon and scrambled eggs; it'll be done in about a minute." Fū told her. Yugito looks at the clock to see that it's a little past six, they still have plenty of time before they have to leave for the test. Yugito went and set the table for them.

"Food is done you guys." Fū called out to them.

Faster than they can blink, Naruto was already at the table with a fork and knife in his hands. A huge grin plastered on his face. Fū set the food down on the table and sits down next to Naruto. Naruto immediately reached over to grab the food only to find his hand smashed into the table. Yugito was standing there next to him with a frying pan in her hand. She was glaring daggers at him.

"You are going to be a gentle man when eating, not a slob." Yugito told him menacingly. Naruto could only nod his head vigorously while nursing his hurting hand. Yugito gave him one last glare before she went to sit down herself. Naruto was looking at the food that was sitting in the middle of the table longing for it, but he kept taking side glances at Yugito fearing her wrath. Yugito seeing this could only sigh at his stupidity.

"If you want some food just asks one of us to pass it over to you instead of reaching over for it like a pig." She told him.

"Can you please pass the food?" Naruto asked them.

"Sure Naruto-kun here you go." Fū said as she happily passed the food over to him.

Once the food was front of him, he took a bite of it. After chewing the piece of bacon, his eyes grew wide and started digging in the food that was placed before him….SMACK! Naruto's head was on the table, his hands clutching the back of it. He took a side glance to his right to see Yugito standing there with a frying pan in her hand glaring at him yet again.

"You will also eat like a gentleman too, I swear your manners are worse than my uncle's and that's saying something." Yugito said. Naruto could only whine from the beating he was receiving from the blond menace that was standing before him today.

Ten minutes later the trio finished their breakfast. Naruto went into his room and walks to his closet. He opens the door and gets on the ground, sliding his hands across the floorboard, looking for something. He finds a loose floorboard and pulls it off. Underneath the floorboard was an armor chest plate with two arms guards laying next to the bigger armor. Naruto grabs the armor and looks at the silver armor, rubbing his thumb over the smooth surface. All these years the armor was still in good condition, not even a single blemish or dent was on it. He puts the armor on and much to his surprise the armor isn't heavy at all and fits him perfectly. It feels like it doesn't even weigh an ounce.

Naruto looks himself over on the mirror he has in his room. He looks inside of the armor and notice's a seal on the inside of it. Wondering what it does he pushes' a little bit of chakra into it. The seal glowed for a second and the next thing Naruto knows was the armor was starting to get heavier. Naruto quickly stops sending chakra to the seal and feels the armor getting lighter until it was practically weightless again. He looks underneath the arm guards to see similar seals on them too.

'_The seal on the armor makes them heavier when you push chakra into them. I'm guessing the more chakra you put into the seal the heavier the armor gets.'_ Naruto thought as he could actually still train while doing missions and if he needs to move faster all he has to do was stop sending chakra to the seals. A single tear slides down his face as gazed at the armor he is wearing. _'I'll wear it proudly for you…Mom.'_ Naruto's gaze then turned upward towards the sky. He adorns a smile on his face, but this isn't one of his fake smiles, no this smile was a true smile, one that he rarely has on his face.

Yugito and Fū just got done getting their gear all set for the test. They hear Naruto's door open and both girls look towards him. They are astounded by the sight in front of them. Naruto was still wearing the same short sleeve black shirt and anbu style black pants, but it's the armor that got their attention. The silver armguards covering the backs of his hands, while reaching all the way up to his elbows, the chest plate covers his whole chest, abdomen, and his back. Where there should be shoulder guards, there are none, giving him more freedom for his arms to move.

Feeling someone staring at him, Naruto looks up to see Yugito and Fū staring at him with a light pink tinge on their cheeks, he walks over to them, the armor making no noise with each step he takes. He puts his hands on their foreheads, seeing if they got a fever.

"You guys okay, you not running a fever are you?" Naruto asked, worried about his two teammates and now roommates.

Kyuubi was resisting the urge to face palm herself at her containers stupidity when it comes to girls. _**'He may be brilliant when he fights but when it comes to girls he is hopeless.' **_Kyuubi mentally thought as she let out a long sigh.

Yugito couldn't believe what she was seeing. Naruto went from a cutie to a hottie. Nibi was watching the whole thing through Yugito eyes and started getting hot.

'_**Mmm, Kyuu-chan you are a lucky vixen to have such a hot container.' **_Nibi thought as she moaned at the thought of Naruto being inside her. Yeah, being sealed inside only females and being sex deprived will drive her crazy.

Fū walks up to Naruto and looks him up and down, checking him out. She looks back up to his face and gives him an approving nod. "You look good Naruto-kun. Where did you get armor, isn't it going to weigh you down?" Fū asked him truly curious about the armor he is wearing.

"It was my mom's when she was in anbu a long time ago." Naruto said, a small smile coming on his face. "And the armor is practically weightless." Naruto told them as he jumps up and down to prove his point.

"Alright alright Naruto-kun we believe you settle down." Fū said with a laugh.

Finally coming out of her shock Yugito looked at both of them. "So we all set then?" She asked and receives two nods. "Alright then let's go." Yugito turns towards the front door and stops before reaching the handle. She turns back around and looks at Naruto. "Um, Naruto-kun could you possibly lead the way, I don't know how to get to the training ground and I'm pretty sure Fū-chan doesn't either since we are both technically still new to the village." Yugito asked embarrassed that she was about to lead them when she has absolutely no clue where she was going. Naruto blinks once, twice, and falls down on the ground busting out laughing. Yugito started growing a tick mark on her forehead from him laughing at her…..SMACK!

Naruto was on the ground not from laughing but from pain. Clutching his head in pain he turns his head to the side and sees Yugito standing over him with a frying pan in her hand. _'What is up with her and that frying pan?'_ Naruto groaned out in his head. Fū starts laughing too, but only to receive the same fate as Naruto did, as she too was on the ground clutching her head in pain.

"Now if you are both done laughing can we get going so we are not late?" Yugito told them while giving them a hard glare. Recovering first Naruto gets up and heads to the door and leaves the apartment with Yugito and Fū (who just recovered from the frying pan to her head) in tow following him to the training ground.

_**Training Ground 11**_

Naruto and company arrived ten minutes early and decided to talk to each other and get to know one another better since they are to be married to each other. They went to one of the trees that surrounds the training ground and sits down while leaning their backs against the tree, and they just sit there.

"So…How do you guys know each other, I mean you guys seemed to have known each other for a long time?" Naruto asked them after a long time of silence and was getting tire of it, so he decided to break it by asking them a question. He was truly curious as to how they know each other and seem to be best friends. From what Kyuu-chan told him was that demon containers don't really get along with other demon containers and always try to kill each other, yet here are two containers that aren't showing any hostility towards each other but act more like they are sisters.

They took a quick side glance to each other nodding their heads. "Well we've known each other for about four years. My father went to Kumo to talk to the Raikage about the arrangement that was made thirteen years ago." Naruto scowled a little at that, he was still little upset of not having a choice in the matter and not being told about it. "Yugito-chan was there in the office at the time when father and I showed up, and well we kind of became best friends right off the bat. We stayed in touch ever since then. Until now since we are teammates." Fū finished. Naruto was a little saddened by this that he couldn't have a best friend (besides Kyuu-chan) like the two girls in front of him.

Kyuubi not liking where his thoughts were going decided to get him to focus on something else. **"Hey Naruto-kun why don't you do a few warm-ups incase this test is a physical one."** She told him. Naruto nodded mentally to his tenant and gets up off of the tree he was leaning on.

The girls were wondering what he was doing till theysaw him start stretching his arms and legs out. Naruto was facing away from them when he took his armor off. Yugito and Fū started flushing up that he was stripping in front of them. Naruto grabs the hem of his black shirt and takes it off, setting it on the ground next to his mother's armor. The girls gasped at what the saw. Going down his left shoulder to the right side of his abdomen was a large scar. They are mortified by what they are seeing.

"Naruto-kun what happen to your back!" Yugito asked him. She was wondering what would cause such a wound on his back. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her question. He had completely forgotten about the scar on his back. He slowly turns around and looks at them. His warm cerulean blue eyes, replaced with cold steel ones. The girls were a little afraid of his look.

"I don't want to talk about it." Naruto said coldly. Kyuubi seeing that he was starting to become hostile towards the girls, she started to calm him down with soothing words. She knows how much the subject about the scar on his back affects him. That was the worst thing that has ever happen to him in his whole life and she is willing to do anything to prevent that from happening to him again.

Naruto started calming down from Kyuubi's words and his eyes were back to their warm blue ones. His eyes widen when he realized that he was being hostile towards them when they didn't deserve such treatment. "I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to be cold towards you, it just happened all of a sudden." Naruto told them and was asking for forgiveness repeatedly.

"It's fine Naruto-kun, it's actually our fault. We shouldn't have tried to get into your personal life, we won't do it again." Fū said with a sincere apology. Naruto was about to argue saying it wasn't their fault but someone else made their presence known.

"Well I'm glad you guys showed up on time." Yamato said as he jumps down in front of them.

Naruto went to where his armor was and puts it back on. Yamato saw the scar on his back before his shirt and armor covered it back up. _'Something like that should never have happened to an innocent child such as him. I'm still surprise he can even maintain his sanity from that incident. I guess Yuugao is the one that we have to give our thanks to for helping him keep his sanity.' _Yamato thought as the scar on Narutos back was completely covered up again.

"Alright, so are you guys ready." Yamato said receiving three nods. "Ok in order for you guys to officially become genin you are to fight and beat me; you have till noon to do so." He told them receiving shocked looks from the genin hopefuls.

"But there is no way we can beat you. You are a jonin and we just got out of the academy. How are we supposed to beat you?" Yugito asked surprised that they have to beat a seasoned jonin just to become a genin. Yamato smiled at her question and closed his eyes.

"Well that's for you guys to find and for me to know only, and by the way the test has already begun." Yamato said to them, eyes still closed. Naruto instantly charged at him, bringing his fist back, intending to finish this fight in one blow. Yamato smirked as he could hear Naruto coming right at him. Naruto swings his fist forward towards his face only for it to get caught by his hand. Yamato smirked at Narutos shocked expression.

"Shall I explain the rules of engagement to you?" Yamato said as he delivers a strong front kick into Narutos abdomen knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying into the woods behind him. The girls were shocked at how strong the jonin was. Yamato looks at the girls and charges at them.

"Never charge in without knowing your opponents strengths and weakness or you'll be six feet under the ground." Yamato explained as he jumps over Yugito and sweeps kick her and hits her with open palms knocking her forward thirty feet. He then turns around and delivers a round house kick to Fū's face sending her fifteen feet to the right. Yamato turns around expecting Yugito or Naruto to attack from behind, but to his surprise there was none. He looks behind to see that Fū isn't there either. A smile appears on his face. _'It seems they take my lessons to heart.' _Yamato thought as he let a small chuckle escape.

Yugito and Fū have managed to escape from the jonin and are now looking for Naruto. While they are looking for him, Fū's thoughts were on how to beat the jonin. _'Hmm, a genin can never beat a jonin. Usually another jonin is needed to beat a jonin. Another way to beat him is to have him fall into traps laid out but he doesn't seem like he is moving from that spot anytime soon. I seriously doubt he will underestimate us. How are we to beat him there is no way a genin can beat him.' _Fū thought frustrated and then suddenly an idea came to her. _'Wait a minute, a genin team is usually consisted of three genins and a jonin sensei and if all of the jonins test for the genins are the same. Then that must mean that they beat them.'_ Fūs eyes widen as realization came to her._ 'Numbers, we have numbers on our side and if we use teamwork then we can overwhelm him into submission.' _She thought as they came to an abrupt stop to see Naruto go flying by them and hit the tree hard.

'_The idiot went and attacked him again just to get thrown back.' _Yugito thought to herself as she faces palms. They jumped down next to him.

Naruto groans out in pain as he gets back up. He was getting ready to go back after the jonin only to feel his shoulders being grabbed and pulling him backwards.

"Naruto-kun stop you'll only just get thrown back again. We need to come up with a strategy to beat him. Fū-chan you have any ideas?" Yugito asked her as she lets go of Narutos shoulders once she knows he isn't going anywhere. Fū nods her head.

"As a matter of fact I do, we have numbers on our side but that isn't enough to beat him. We need to use teamwork to beat him." Fū explained to them.

"But Yamato-sensei isn't pulling any of his attacks back." Naruto told them while rubbing his stomach knowing it will be really sore the next day. Even with the armor he could still feel the jonin's hits.

"Well consider yourself lucky that he is only countering our attacks inside of attacking us. If he would have started using ninjutsu at the beginning then we would have been destroyed." Yugito explained. Naruto was about to argue back but stop to realize that she was right. He hardly knows any ninjutsu besides Kage Bunshin and the academy ones. Kyuubi only taught him one jutsu and had him work on physical and mental training instead of teaching him jutsu's, and he couldn't read his fathers or mothers scrolls because Oji-san said that they have a time seal on them that prevents people from opening it until he turns sixteen or becomes a chunin.

Naruto let out a low growl. The only thing he ever did get was his mothers' old apartment and his father's bank account which who is extremely loaded with money.

"Hey I'm going to send a clone out to scout and see what he is doing." Naruto told them.

"But Naruto-kun your clone isn't going to be solid it's not go…." Before Fū could even finish her sentence, Naruto shouts out.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **(Shadow Clone Technique)A single clone of Naruto fazed into existence next to the real Naruto. Fū was astounded, Naruto just created a solid clone. From what she heard about the jutsu from her father was that the jutsu was considered as an B-rank jonin jutsu because of the massive amount of chakra it takes just to create one. Yet Naruto just created one and he looks like he didn't lose any chakra at all.

"Naruto-kun how do you know the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?" Fū asked as she got real close to him.

Narutos face flushed up from how close her face was from his. She was actually quite beautiful now that he has a closer look at her. Her lime green hair, bright orange eyes, and her tanned skin gives her an exotic look that would have men on their knees drooling. Shaking his head getting rid of such thoughts, he needs to focus on the test now.

"I learned the jutsu from the forbidden scroll two days ago." Naruto simply stated like it was no big deal.

Fū's mouth was hanging wide open. He stole the forbidden scroll and learned the jutsu two days ago and has already mastered it. Before Fū could interrogate him anymore about it, Yugito cut in.

"Hey we need to focus; we can ask him about it later, we need focus on beating the jonin right now." Yugito said to Fū breaking her from her thoughts. She nodded as she watched the Naruto clone run off into the forest to scout for the jonin.

"Alright here's what we are going to do. Yugito-chan you are the fastest one of us, you can get inside of his defenses quickly. Naruto-kun how many clones can you make?" Fū asked him as Naruto seems to be thinking about it.

"I think I can make about a hundred why?" Naruto asked as he looks at Fū's shocked expression.

'_He can make a hundred clones, just how big is his chakra reserves!' _Fū mentally yelled. "Ok, Naruto-kun you and your clones will provide distraction while Yugito-chan tries to get inside of his defenses. I'll be trying to hit him in his blind spots with kunai and shuriken. We may not be able to hurt him badly, but maybe we can tire him out enough where we can actually do some damage. So does everyone know what they are doing?" She received yes's from Yugito and Naruto.

Before they can move Naruto froze. His clone was just destroyed by Yamato punching it. How does he know what his clone did and knows. His eyes grew wide at the implications he just learned. Whatever his clones learned he learns whenever they are destroyed or dispelled. He could learn things in half the time it usually takes. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind for later. He needs to focus on the task at hand.

"He is still in the same spot since the test started." Naruto told them only to receive questioning looks from them, pretty much saying how do you know that. "My clone was just destroyed by him and whatever my clone learns I learn." Naruto explained as they jumped to the trees heading towards their future sensei.

'_I wonder where they are.'_ Yamato thought to himself as he looks up to the sky to see it is getting close to noon. _'They have about thirty minutes left and they have not yet attack me. The Naruto clone seems to have been scouting and seeing what I was doing before I destroyed it.' _Yamato pondered but was interrupted from his thoughts with Yugito appearing right in front of him.

Yugito throws a punch only to have it block. She gets away from him quickly before he could counterattack and runs back into the forest. Yamato was about to give pursuit but was forced to pull out his kunai and block the shuriken's that was coming towards him from behind.

After successfully blocking all of the projectiles, he grabs his own pair shuriken and throws them towards Fū. She quickly gets out of her hiding spot, avoiding the shuriken that would have skewed her had she not moved. She quickly dashes to another hiding spot to wait for the next opportunity to strike.

Yamato takes a few steps forward and sees Naruto jump in front of him. "So you still haven't learned yet have you?" Yamato said as Naruto grins at him. Naruto makes a cross shaped seal and yells out.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."** (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)About a hundred Narutos appeared and surrounded him. Yamato looks around him and was slightly impress.

'_So the rumors are true, he does know the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and to use it with such efficiency.' _He mentally thought to himself as he went through a sequence of handseals himself. "So now you want to start using jutsu's then huh, very well I guess I might as well throw a few of them out there myself." Yamato said as he landed on the last seal.

"**Doton: Doryuusou." **(Earthen Rising Spears)Spears made of earth shot out of the ground and started piercing the Naruto clones. As the clones were being destroyed, smoke started covering the field from the destroyed clones. This just caused a dilemma for Yamato as he couldn't see what was going on around him.

He starts walking through the smoke cautionsly, looking for a way out of it. Yugito appears in front of him again but he didn't react quick enough to block her strike. Soon as she hits him, she disappears again only for her to reappear behind him and kick him in the back.

Yamato was having a hard time blocking her attacks because of the smoke blocking his vision. He hears a whistling sound. Quickly turning around he moves to the left avoiding the thrown kunai's. One of the kunai's knicks him in the shoulder cutting him a little, enough to draw blood. Yamato finally runs out of the smoke only to see Naruto throw a punch towards his face. He quickly blocks it and delivers a punch of his own towards Narutos sternum. Soon as he punched Naruto, Naruto bursted into a puff of smoke revealing him to only be a clone.

'_A Kage Bunshin!'_ Yamato quickly turns around to block Yugitos kick with his knee. He hears the whistling in the air. He quickly grabs a pair of shuriken from his pouch and throws them at the incoming shuriken. There was a couple of clings signifying the shurikens hitting each other. Once he knows that the projectiles were deflected he turns his attention back to Yugito and deliver a left hook to her head, sending her back flying back twenty feet.

'_Heh they have been using teamwork since Yugito first attacked. Every time she attacks me Fū who is hiding somewhere in the trees would wait for me to turn my back towards her and go for my blind spot, while Yugito keeps me focus on her. Naruto and his clones provide an excellent distraction getting all of my attention onto him while Yugito looks for an opening to get inside of my defenses. I must say I'm actually impressed. Heh, congratulations you guys, you pass, but now let's see how long you can keep it up.'_ Yamato thought as he rushes towards Yugito and delivers a combo of punches and kicks towards her body.

Yugito was not having a good day. At first it seemed like they were going to beat him but then all of sudden he went on the offensive and attacks her, hitting her with punches and kicks. After the last kick, she was thrown twenty feet back. She rolls onto her back groaning in pain.

Yamato looks to his left to see a Kunai flying straight for him. He crouches down, the kunai sailing right over his head. He sticks his hand inside his pouch and pulls out a kunai with an explosive note attached to it. He sends chakra to the note activating it and throws it towards where he thinks Fū was.

Fū seeing the explosive note attached to the kunai, ran as fast as she could to get out of range. Unfortunately for her, she didn't quite get away quick enough. Soon as the kunai hit the tree she was at, it exploded exploded. The shockwave from the explosion knocked her off of her feet and slam her into a tree rendering her unconscious for a while.

'_Two down and one to go, now where are you Naruto.'_ Yamato looks around the field for Naruto but sees no trace of him.

Suddenly the rocks that were littered around the field bursted into smoke revealing that Naruto had his clones henged into rocks, waiting for the right moment to strike. The clones charged at the surrounded Yamato. Yamato started another sequence of handseals. Oh Naruto was going to be in for big surprise from this.

"**Mokuton: Shichuurou no Jutsu." **(Four Pillar Prison Technique)Yamato said as he landed on the last seal needed for the technique. Pillars of wood shot out of the ground surrounding the Naruto clones and trapping them, he then started another sequence of handseals.

'_What! He knows Mokuton, I thought that only the Shodaime knows Mokuton.'_ Naruto pales when he heard the next jutsu Yamato said. He quickly performs a Kawarimi no Jutsu to get away.

"**Doton: Ganchuusou."** (Rock Pillar Spears)Spears of rock started impaling the trap clones. Once the last clone was destroyed Yamato canceled the two jutsu's he used. He looks around for the real Naruto. He took a step forward only to stop when he heard.

"**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!" **(Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)A pair of hands shot out of the ground grabbing the jonins ankles, preventing him from moving. Yamato's body was suddenly pulled into the ground, leaving only his head visible. Naruto's head pops out of the ground in front of him. Naruto pulls himself out of the hole. He looks down at Yamato with a grin on his face.

"I finally got you Yamato-sensei." Naruto told him while still grinning at the head of his sensei. Yamato looks up at Naruto and smiles. Naruto could now see why Kyuubi taught him this jutsu.

_Flashback One Year Ago: Mindscape_

"_Oh come on Kyuu-chan why can't you teach me an awesome jutsu?" Naruto whines to the Demon Queen. _

"_**Because Naruto-kun your chakra control isn't good enough to start using high ranking jutsu's, and some of them takes a lot of chakra that would drain you instantly." **__Kyuubi told him._

"_But all you have been having me do is physical exercises and go over battle strategies." Naruto said still not giving up on learning a jutsu from her._

"_**Those can save your life Naruto-kun. If you don't have a strong body, then a much stronger enemy will be able to deliver a great deal of damage to you and possibly end up killing you. As for the battle strategies, you can't always just rush head long into an enemy, that is just saying please kill me. You have to plan out your attack, set up ambushing points, and know how many enemies' there are and what their skills are. Once you know all of that, then that's when you can attack." **__Kyuubi explained._

"_But I still want to learn a jutsu." Naruto said stomping his foot making it final._

_Kyuubi groaned out in frustration. __**"Fine I'll teach you a jutsu if that would make you shut up."**__ Kyuubi said getting irritated from his constant bickering, always wanting to learn a jutsu. Naruto started bouncing in joy. Finally he was going to learn a jutsu._

"_Yay, is it going to be an awesome super cool A-rank jutsu?" Naruto asked as he continues bouncing from so much excitement._

"_**Nope, even better." **__She said smirking at how he was going to react to the jutsu she was going to teach him._

"_Ah, it's an S-rank jutsu then." Naruto said literally jumping around from the prospect of learning an S-rank technique._

"_**Nope, I'll be teaching you a D-rank jutsu called 'Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu'." **__(Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) She told him._

"_What! You're teaching me a stupid D-rank jutsu instead of a super awesome one." Naruto yelled at her. She didn't take to kindly to being yelled at._

"_**I can always not teach you anything if that's what you want!" **__His eyes widen at not being taught anymore._

"_I'm sorry Kyuubi-sensei, I won't yell at you anymore." Naruto said._

"_**Good, now this jutsu is very effective at trapping people. The jutsu lets you pull your opponent underground restricting his or her movements and leaving only the persons head above the ground."**__ Kyuubi explained to him. Naruto just sat there listening to her explain the basics of the jutsu and how it works. _

"_**Okay, so do you understand what I have told you?" **__She asked. Naruto nodded his head. __**"Good now here are the seals required for the jutsu." **__She said as she sent mental images of the hand seals required for the jutsu to work._

_Flashback End_

It took Naruto four months to do the jutsu correctly. He still couldn't move underground yet with the jutsu but he can push his opponents towards where he was at and pull them under.

"I never knew you knew **Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu** and you went underground when the clones smoke obscure my vision and waited for me to come right on top of you huh." Yamato said to the blonde boy. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yup, it was all Fū-chans idea for me to wait for you to be right on top of me. Fū-chan, Yugito-chan and my clones were all pushing you towards me, so I could grab and pull you under, but we never expected you to go onto the offensive and take Fū-chan and Yugito-chan out so quickly." He said the last part a little sadly, hoping that they were okay. He looks over to Yugito to see her slowly getting up. He then looks towards the forest and sees Fū stirring, obviously coming back to the land of conscience.

Yamato suddenly started laughing. Naruto looks at him with a confuse expression, wondering why he was laughing when he was beaten. Yamato seeing his expression decided to elaborate for him. "That was a very good strategy you guys came up with. I would never have thought to have been pushed into a trap by three genins. I must say you guys are something else, but may I also give you one last piece of advice." Yamato said as Naruto leaned forward a little waiting for the advice Yamato was going to tell him. Yamato smirked as he turned into wood shocking Naruto greatly that the jonin he caught was a Mokuton bunshin.

The real Yamato appears behind Naruto. "Never let your guard down even if the enemy is defeated." He told Naruto as he chops him in the back of the neck. Naruto's world went black.

_**One Hour Later…**_

Naruto slowly comes back to conscience and sit ups. He groins out in pain from the chop he received to his neck.

"Welcome back sleepy head."

Naruto turns his head towards the sound of the voice to see Fū sitting there eating a beanto bean burrito. She passes him one and he takes it. He looks to the other direction and sees Yugito sitting and eating a burrito too. Naruto looks down.

"We failed." Naruto said as his head hangs lower and lower. Sadden that he couldn't become a shinobi.

"On quite the contrary Naruto you guys passed with flying colors." Yamato said as he jumps down from the tree branch he was sitting on. He walks over to his genin team and sits down in front of them. "The whole purpose of this test was to see if you can utilize teamwork which you guys did exceptionally well in. All genin teams' works in groups of three, always supporting each other and covering each other's backs and weakness. Without this our military strength wouldn't be as strong as it is now." Yamato said as he turns his gaze towards the Hokage Mountain.

"All of the Hokage's strongly supported teamwork. For example, the three sanins became legendary from facing Hanzou the salamander. Hanzou never shows mercy towards his enemies whether they be young, old, weak, or sick, it doesn't matter to him. That is until the sanin faced him in battle during the third great shinobi war." He pauses and looks at the genins to see them listening intently to his story about how the three sanin become legendary. He smiles at this and continues his story.

"The sanin were the students of our Sandaime Hokage. Orochimaru wielder of the snake contract, Jiraiya the toad sage, and Tsunade the slug princess and last living relative of the Shodaime and Nidaime. They fought against Hanzou gallantly, but they still lost to him. Hanzou spared them though because he respected their strengths and teamwork. He then gave them the title of 'The Three Legendary Sanin'." Yamato finished.

They were awed by their sensei's story. To face the Undefeated Hazou and live was amazing. The sanin must've been strong to have Hanzou spare them. Naruto was shaking because he couldn't contain his joy. He wants to become like the sanin, to be able to face opponents like Hanzou and earn their respect. He would no doubt be acknowledge by the villagers if accomplishes a feat like that.

An anbu jumps down next to them and looks towards Yamato who was standing up having already sensed the anbu coming. "Hokage-sama wishes to see you Yamato-san and your team." The anbu said.

"Right, tell him were on our way." Yamato said to the anbu who shunshined back to the Hokage tower to deliver the message. Yamato turns towards his team. "Well shall we." Yamato turns back around and heads towards the Tower with his team falling in behind him.

_**Hokage Tower-Hokages Office **_

Yamato and his studnets walked in to see an amusing sight. The Hokage was going through a series of handseals ending on tiger and blows a stream of fire towards the mountainous tower of paper, but only for a stream of water to intercept it and put the fire out.

"Damn it lion, stop putting it out I'm trying to get rid of this evil thing here!" Sarutobi yelled as he pointed at the mountainous paper which seemed to have just doubled in height. The hidden anbu could be heard snickering at their Hokages misfortune. Sarutobi turns his gaze towards the door to see Naruto rolling on the floor laughing.

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" Yamato said when Naruto finally calmed down but snickers every now and then. An anbu wearing a neko mask and has long purple hair appeared in front of the Hokage and hands him some paper.

"Here is the mission report you requested Hokage-sama." The anbu said in a feminine voice. Sarutobi takes the report from her and gave his thanks. She was about to shunshin home but was stopped by Naruto's voice.

"NEKO-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards the anbu. The anbu turns around to see Naruto running at her.

"Naruto-kun!" She said as she gets on her knees and opens her arms wide. Naruto runs into her open arms and embraces her. She returns the gesture by embracing him too.

"I've missed you Neko-chan where have you been?" Naruto asked her still hugging her.

"I missed you too Naruto-kun, I was sent on a long term mission and just got back recently." She answered as they pull away from each other.

"Hey I finally became a genin see." Naruto told her as he pointed at his Hitai-ate. "And I pass Yamato-sensei's test that officially makes me shinobi of the leaf." Naruto happily said to her.

She smiles at him. "Congratulations Naruto-kun we'll go and celebrate of you becoming a shinobi at Ichiraku's ramen tonight, what do you say, my treat?"

Naruto couldn't contain his excitement anymore and jumps onto her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, you are the best Neko-chan!"

The Neko masked anbu couldn't help but laugh. "Alright Naruto-kun settle down." She said to him, as Naruto gets off of her. She looks at him. "I need to go home and rest first since I just got home okay Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded his head. "Alright well see you later Naruto-kun." She said as she shunshined out of the office.

Yugito and Fū were shocked at what just transpired. Naruto just ran towards one of the elite shinobi of the village and hugs her. Then they started talking to each other as if they are mother and son. Could this day get any weirder for them?

"Ah yes I wanted to see you Yamato-san, I wanted to know how they did with your test." Sarutobi asked.

Yamato explained everything to the Hokage, but unfortunately he couldn't keep the part where his clone was dragged underground by Naruto, since Naruto basically told the Hokage how he thought they beat him. Yamato slapped himself on the forehead. _'The guys at headquarters are never going to let this down once they hear about it.'_ Yamato mentally groaned at the thought of all the anbu laughing at him because his clone was taken down by a simple D-rank jutsu.

"Haha you guys did very well and the plan you guys used was flawless." Sarutobi said smiling. Sarutobi looks at Yamato. "You are dismissed Yamato-san, you and your team are to report here tomorrow to get started on mission." Yamato bows to the Hokage and leaves the office. Naruto and the girls were about to leave too, but was stop by the Hokage.

"Naruto, Fū, and Yugito please stay behind and anbu leave us." Naruto and the girls stood in front of the Hokage while the anbu leaves. When the last anbu left, Sarutobi activated a privacy seal.

"What is it that you need of us Hokage-sama." Fū said as she and Yugito bowed to him. Sarutobi chuckled at this.

"Now, now there is no need for formalities between us." Sarutobi said

"Yea that's right he's just an old man thats all, isn't that right Oji-san" Naruto said cheerfully only to get bobbed in the head from Yugito.

"Idiot, show some respect to your leader." Yugito said while apologizing for Naruto's disrespect towards him.

Sarutobi waved the apologies off. "It's alright Yugito-san it is always quite refreshing to be reminded of one's own age." He told her. His face becomes serious. "Now as to why I ask you to stay behind is because of an agreement that your fathers made thirteen years ago they-."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto interrupted.

"Pardon?" Sarutobi asked looking at him to see steel cold blue eyes staring at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about the marriage agreement that my father made, tell me why?" Naruto yelled the last part out.

Sarutobi slammed his head on the table and groans. He looks towards the girls. "You told him didn't you?" Fū nodded her head and the Hokage groaned out again. Why can't anything ever go as planned, he picks his head back up and stares at Naruto.

"It's because the marriage isn't supposed to happen till five years from now and I didn't know they were coming here until they were already at the village gates yesterday with their escorts, holding a letter for me from their fathers asking me to put them on the same team as you. We were going to tell you when you turn sixteen because you already enough on your shoulders already and I didn't want to add anymore to that." The Hokage explained.

Naruto looks at grandfather figure to see that he isn't lying. He sighs as he closes his eyes. "I guess I have no choice then huh?" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun no one will blame you if you decline the agreement. We could.." Before he could finish his sentence Naruto spoke up.

"NO, I don't want to be the cause for thousands of death's because of me being selfish. I'll accept the agreement." Naruto said as he looks at the Hokage, determination evident in eyes.

Sarutobi was stricken with sadness that another heavy burden was thrust upon the young boys' shoulders. "Very well then, I'll send the agreement forms to the other villages." Sarutobi said as pulls out two pieces of paper and fills them out.

"Um before we go, there is something else that we need to tell you Naruto." Yugito said looking at Fū and sees her nod her head in agreement.

"I contain the Nibi and Fū contains the Nanabi." Yugito said as both her and Fū looks towards Naruto to see what his expression would be the news that they are demon containers. They were surprised to see none.

"I already know." Naruto said upon seeing their surprised expressions.

The girls were shocked. He knew that they are demon containers and he doesn't care. "How are you not surprise by this?" Fū asked him.

"Why should I be surprised being around another demon container?" Naruto said to her.

Yugito and Fū are confused by his statement. What did he mean by being around another demon container? _'If being around another demon container doesn't bother him then that must mean.'_ Fū thought as looks right back at Naruto. "Are you.."

"Yes, I'm a demon container too, I contain the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Naruto told them.

Silence reigned the room. The girls were speechless; the boy in front of them was the container of the world's strongest being in existence.

"So you're the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Yugito stated.

"Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked confused by the word.

"Jinchuuriki literally means the power of the human sacrifice." Sarutobi said having been quiet through the whole conversation.

"So that means all three of us are Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked to receive a nod from him.

"Yes that is correct Naru-kun, all three of you are Jinchuuriki. Yugito-san is the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi. Fū-san is the Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi and you are the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi." Sarutobi said.

"But why put us Jinchuuriki together on the same team?" Naruto asked having been wanting that question answered for a while now.

"Well isn't it obviously, since you guys are to be wed, why not put you on the same team and keep you close to each other. Now go home you guys must be tire from Yamato-sans test." Sarutobi said seeing them having a little trouble standing up.

All three of them nodded their heads and leaves the office together heading back to their apartment to get some shut eye.

The Hokage looks out the window and looks at the village. This village and world will never be the same again. He turns back around and see the mountainous paperwork. Sarutobi growls and goes through handseals and blows out a ball of fire only to be stop by a ball of water. He growls out again and fires multiple fireballs at the paperwork just to be intercepted by multiple waterballs.

"GOD DAMN YOU LION!" The Hokage yells could be heard throughout the village.

* * *

**I have a new poll up for a story that im working so check it out and vote if you want me to do a story like this.**

**R&R Please I like getting reviews they inspire me to update quicker so later Foxes-rocks out.**


End file.
